Survivor: Resurgence
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Chile | nextseason = Survivor: Canada }} Survivor: Resurgence is the eighth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Returning Players': 21 former castaways from the past 7 seasons will return to get another shot at being the Sole Survivor. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="9" |rowspan="12" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | | TheGirlSamuels "Lindsay" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |7 |- | | Wesolini "Wesley" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |8 |- | | xCoggeshall "Xavier" | | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | | TJRandjr "TJ" | | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |5 |- | | Motherhen "Shannon" | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |8 |- | | Spuertvliovvoerr "Reid" | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | | TDBus "Tom" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | | Fakeboy823 "Jaylen" | | |9th Voted Out Day 19 |8 |- | | Eddie786™ "Eddie" | | | |10th Voted Out Day 23 |2 |- | | TheAspie "Noah" | | | |11th Voted Out Day 26 1st Jury Member |6 |- | | DanRainDelay "Dan" | | | |12th Voted Out Day 26 2nd Jury Member |7 |- | | B7yc3 "Bryce" | | | |rowspan="9" | |3 |- | | GoldAce153 "Gavin" | | | | |5 |- | | Inked95 "Sean" | | | | | |- | | JdBass "Jordan" | | | | |4 |- | | Norbert Nicolas "Norbert" | | | | |1 |- | | SonOfMyRightHand "Ian" | | | | |2 |- | | Survivorfan13 "Max" | | | | |4 |- | | thatsmyidol "Perry" | | | | | |- | | XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX "Emma" | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Eddie | | | | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | - | - | - | | | | - | - | | colspan="3" |- | | align="left" |Tom | - | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="4" |- | | align="left" |Reid | - | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Shannon | | | | | | |colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |TJ | | | | | |colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Xavier | | | | |colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Wesley | | | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Lindsay | | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Andreas | |colspan="11" |} Trivia Links Resurgence Forums · · · · · · · · · }} Category:Survivor